Say It Again
by purplepjs
Summary: Post Case 3 in Spirit of Justice. Phoenix and Maya finally get some time alone to work out how they feel. Phoenix/Maya. Rated M for Epilogue.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone. I am currently playing Spirit of Justice and I had to write something after case 3. Mildly spoilerish but not really?**

 **Also, I will update The Complexity of Memories soon - I just reached an important story juncture where everything needs to be mapped out properly before I write anymore or I might miss something important out. I'm expecting at least another 10 chapters, but knowing how I write it could be 15.**

 **This fic is not part of that story universe, it stands alone. Everyone go play SoJ.**

* * *

Phoenix ambled through the vast hallway of Tehm'pul Temple towards the guest quarters, barely aware of the thud of his footsteps on hallway runners.

They'd done it. They'd cut it close a few times, but their conviction had finally been overturned. She wasn't going to die. He wasn't going to die. They were free. She was safe. He could finally breathe.

Maya Fey was no stranger to danger, and honestly, neither was he. It didn't matter how long they'd been apart, it seemed that as soon as they got together things were just the same as they always were, no matter how many years had passed. Chaos and calamity. Death and destruction.

But despite the usual murder, mayhem and subterfuge, were things really the same this time?

He sighed heavily at the thought and shifted the bag of food in his arms that he'd picked up at the market with Ahlbi after the trial. Maya had been taken away to be processed before release and he'd realized that they'd barely eaten over the last few days. She hadn't called him yet, so he could only assume that she was still over at the detention center.

Eleven years. That's how long they'd known each other now. So many ups and downs and changes. He hated that it had been years since they had seen each other last. They'd stayed in contact, of course, but her training and his... problems... had kept them apart a long time. But now, her training was all but finished. He had his badge back too. She was coming home.

He hadn't been prepared for the rush of emotions he'd felt at finally seeing her again. The intense anticipation he'd felt coupled with the familiarity of her voice had stopped him dead in his tracks as she'd pulled back her hood. A warmth had enveloped him from the moment he had set eyes on her pretty face. She spoke his name, and it was like a missing piece fell back into place. These feelings - he'd always had feelings for her in some way or another. Protector. Defender. Champion. Something more?

She's too young. She's too important to her village. It's too dangerous. He'd painted a thousand pictures of why they could never be anything more than friends. But now... Now the canvas was blank. They were adults. The obstacles were gone. But was it even possible? Did she feel the same way he did?

Given the severity of the case and the sentence that came with it, he'd done his best to keep himself as clinically detached as possible for the duration of the trial. He had needed a clear head. The stakes were just too high to lose himself in thoughts of a future they had no chance at at all if he wasn't at the top of his game. He hoped Maya didn't think he was unaffected or that he didn't care. That couldn't be further from the truth. He'd barely slept and he was pretty sure it showed. She had looked exhausted as well.

But there had been moments... brief and fleeting, but there nonetheless, where their eyes had met and locked, revealing something simmering beneath the surface. Moments where their hands would touch and they'd both feel the jolt of electricity that indicated a desire for something more. She'd smile and avert her eyes... change the subject. But she felt it. He was sure of it. At least, he hoped she did. They'd lost so much time already. He had to tell her how he felt.

He reached the door of his room and slid it open, stepping inside. He pulled it closed softly and turned around.

He froze as he spotted her on the other side of the room, pacing and wringing her hands together.

"Nick..." she cried as she saw him, her voice full of emotion.

"Maya..." he breathed.

Before he could register what was happening, she had closed the distance between them. Throwing her arms around his neck, she pressed her lips against his.

His body stiffened as the usual practiced objections formed in his mind. But this time, they weren't necessary. There was absolutely no reason why he couldn't just give in to his feelings. This was just the two of them, finally letting go. She clung to him, her lips never leaving his, almost helping him through his thought process. She felt him relax. The bag in his hands dropped to the floor with a clutter as his hands moved to her waist and he began to return her kiss.

Gripping her waist, he pulled her body against his and pressed his lips harder against hers, finally letting his emotions overrule his mind. He felt her smile as their kiss deepened. Lips and hands explored frantically as they gasped for air between kisses. Maya slid her hands over Phoenix's torso, pushing his jacket over his shoulders. It dropped to the floor in a heap, next to the forgotten grocery bag from the market.

Her hands moved to unbutton his vest and he somehow mustered the clarity of mind to grab both her wrists as he tore himself away from their kiss. She was undressing him... This was happening too fast. They hadn't even talked about what was happening. Emotions were high from their escape from death, he knew this. As much as he didn't want to stop her, he'd never forgive himself if they did something she ended up regretting.

"Hold it..." he croaked. His pale imitation of his courtroom catch cry elicited a giggle from the woman in his arms. "Maya... this is... this is too fast."

She scoffed lightly as she buried her head in the crook of his neck.

"Nick, are you kidding me?" she laughed. "This is about ten years overdue."

He pulled back slightly to look at her.

"You know what I mea- wait a minute, ten years!?"

She brought her hands up to frame his face as she looked him in the eyes.

"Uh huh. The Engarde trial. That's when I knew. I knew you were the only one I wanted."

Phoenix frowned as she moved her hands from his face and lazily draped them around his neck once more.

"You were so young then..."

"I was eighteen, thank you very much," she huffed playfully. "Old enough to vote - old enough to tear your clothes off in a fit of passion... or old enough to want to."

She smiled before continuing. "I was a grown woman, not that you noticed."

"Oh I noticed," Phoenix smirked, looking down at his former assistant. "But I was too much of a gentleman to do anything about it."

"And what about now?" she countered, returning his smirk.

"Well, I did stop you just now..." Phoenix shrugged.

"True." Maya conceded. "But the question is, are you going to let me continue?"

"That depends," he said seriously. He carefully removed her hands from around his neck and held both her hands in his. "Maya, what exactly are we doing here?"

Maya opened her mouth to speak, a sarcastic and somewhat filthy reply on the tip of her tongue, but stopped herself at the last second. She knew what he was doing, and she knew what he needed to hear.

"Nick, please. I get it. You don't have to worry. I'm not high off endorphin's from our little near death experience. I'm not caught up in any moment here. I know exactly what I want. It is what I wanted yesterday and it's what I'll still want tomorrow," she finished, eyeing him seriously.

"And what is that, exactly?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Maya sighed in exasperation.

"You, you big dummy!" she groaned.

Squeezing his hands, she looked him straight in the eyes.

"I love you, Phoenix Wright." she stated simply.

Seconds passed like hours as she waited for him to respond. Her heart lurched in her chest when he grimaced slightly, screwing up his nose. She panicked. Had she misread him? Had she just thoughtlessly destroyed a decade long friendship? Of course not, she reassured herself. But what exactly was going on?

"What? What is it?" Maya stammered when his silence became too much. Phoenix gently shook his head in response, his frown remaining in place. Frustrated, she tore her hands from his.

"You know, this is the part where you say 'I love you too, Maya' and we get back to making out!" she huffed, placing a hand on her hip. She knew he loved her. Why was he being difficult?

Silence stretched out a while longer before he finally spoke.

"You called me Phoenix..." he frowned.

"Well, that is your name." Maya replied.

"Yeah... I know. But from you... it... it just doesn't sound right." He paused. "When I imagined you saying it... you just... you never used my proper name."

Maya sighed with relief. That was the problem? That reality didn't match up with expectation? She moved back towards him, taking his one of his hands in hers.

"You're so silly," she laughed. "I just thought it would sound more dramatic!" she finished with a flourish for effect.

"Don't you think we've had enough drama?" Phoenix countered.

"Hmm. True." Maya agreed, placing her finger on her chin. "I do love you though, that's well and truly out there now, I guess."

Phoenix nodded, the corner of his mouth lifting in a lopsided grin.

"Say it again..." he requested.

Maya raised an eyebrow. "...I love you?"

"Say it properly," Phoenix elaborated, his eyes locked with hers. Maya suddenly realised what he was getting at. With a broad smile, she finally said what he had been waiting to hear.

"I love you... Nick."

"There we go!" he smiled, pulling her back into his arms. "I love you too, Maya Fey."

"Happy now?" Maya teased. "Heard what you wanted to hear?"

"Definitely." Phoenix smiled.

"Fantastic." Maya smiled, curling her fingers into his hair. "Now that you've indulged your fantasies, how about we get back to mine? I've always wanted to remove this suit. Piece by piece..."

"Yes ma'am." Phoenix nodded, bringing his lips to hers for another kiss.

* * *

 **A/N: FYI, I have not finished SoJ, I am halfway through case 4 so I have no idea what kind of shitstorm 6-5 will bring and whether or not it will make this fic not make sense at all. Also, I may have a teeny tiny extra bit for this fic up later if I decide it is not too cheesy and/or crap.**


	2. Epilogue

**A/N: So here's the cheeky epilogue I thought I might write. This little story is now complete. SoJ has me so inspired to write right now!**

* * *

Phoenix stared at the ceiling, willing his heart rate to return to normal. What time was it? How long had they been...? He exhaled heavily and wiped the sweat from his brow.

Maya propped herself up on one elbow next to him, her fingernails grazing lightly over his bare chest. Phoenix took in the sight of her. Mussed hair, flushed cheeks, dewy skin... she was exquisite.

"You alright there, old man?" she teased, snapping him from his reverie.

He shot her a pointed look that conveyed something between 'Don't call me that' and 'Maybe I need a minute here'. She got the message, laughing as she sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed.

Completely naked, she sauntered across the room as he watched on appreciatively. Groaning, he tore his eyes away from her enticing body. He needed sleep, not to get all hot and bothered again, but she wasn't making that easy on him at all. In fact, she was making things very hard. He snickered to himself at the inappropriate, although accurate, joke he had just made with himself.

"What are you laughing about?" Maya asked as she sat down on the bed with a thud. He turned to look at her, noticing that she'd donned his discarded shirt and was munching on one of the buns he'd brought back from the market.

"Nothing," he said, lacing his arms behind his head. "Hey, don't get crumbs all over my shirt - it's the last clean one in my suitcase."

Maya shrugged nonchalantly as she licked the remainder of the sticky bun crumbs from her fingers. He swallowed hard as the innocent action sent his heart racing again. So much for getting the physical tension out of their system. He now wanted her more than he ever had. He wondered glumly how he was going to manage being around her with other people present.

"Fine," she said turning towards him with a cheeky smile. "I'll take it off..."

She locked eyes with his and began to slowly undo the buttons on the shirt. His expression darkened as he watched her bare her skin inch by inch, but still he remained unmoving. Taking it as a personal challenge, she licked her lips, before biting down softly on her bottom lip as she reached the final button. Peeking at him through her thick bangs, she gently began to ease the shirt over her shoulders when suddenly with a growl, he pounced, pinning her beneath him on the bed. She laughed with surprise as his lips crashed against hers, his tongue finding hers in a thorough kiss before pulling back with a smirk.

"You are such a tease, Miss Fey," he growled.

"It's not teasing if I plan to let you have your way with me..." she countered with a grin.

Phoenix groaned, rolling on to his back on his side of the bed. She had proved her point.

"Okay, you win. I'm old. I'm exhausted. There is absolutely no way I could keep up with you again right now," he admitted. Maya chuckled, rolling on to her side next to him.

"Don't worry, old man, I'm beat as well. I've barely slept the last few days. I'm surprised I even had the energy to rock your world even once," she grinned.

"Modest, aren't we?" Phoenix asked sarcastically.

"I know what I'm good at, Nick." Maya replied smugly.

A frown creased his brow. That much was true. The sex had been positively mind blowing. He'd just assumed that he'd been her first, but now that he was thinking about it more clearly, Maya's 'talents' might be an indicator that it might not be the case.

He felt sick to the stomach at the thought of someone else touching her. He knew he had absolutely no right to feel that way, but the feeling was there nonetheless.

Swallowing hard, he decided to lay it all out there.

"Maya, can I ask you a personal question?"

She scoffed lightly.

"I think we're well and truly on personal terms now, Nick. So, go ahead."

He paused, trying to figure out the best way to word his question.

"Um..." he began less than eloquently. "I... uh, I was just thinking about what you said. And... um... it's true. You are really, really good. I mean, you really did rock my world and that was honestly the best sex I have ever had and I don't know how to ask you this and it's probably not even any of my business anyway and it doesn't change anything you know, either way, but... ugh, I don't even know where I'm going with this but what I'm-"

"Nick..." Maya said flatly, cutting him off. "You're rambling."

"I am, aren't I?" he responded sheepishly, deciding to back away from the question. Her answer didn't change a thing anyway.

"And I know what you're asking." Maya shrugged.

"You do?" Phoenix grimaced. He really needed to learn when to keep his mouth shut.

"Yes, I do. And relax. It's okay," she said patting his arm reassuringly. "You'll be pleased to hear that my training left absolutely zero time for getting involved with someone else. This... us..." she motioned back and forth between them. "This is the first time I've actually done anything like this with anyone."

Phoenix let out the breath he wasn't aware he'd been holding.

"I'm sorry," he apologized quickly. "I have no right to even ask you that."

Maya laughed, lightening the mood. She leaned over to him, tracing her fingertips down his cheek.

"You're a hard act to follow. Who could compare with the great Phoenix Wright?"

He smiled back at her, pulling her down to meet him in a gentle kiss. Smiling, she pulled back, leaning on her elbows.

"So what about you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow. "Anyone get your heart racing while I was away?"

Phoenix sighed, looking up at the ceiling.

"There was this one woman. About three years ago." Phoenix admitted, glancing at Maya's expression. It remained unchanged. Either she wasn't upset about it or she was good at hiding it. "She came into the Borscht Bowl one night when I was finishing up a game of poker. I saw her sitting at the bar. She was pretty... petite. Long dark hair."

Maya waited impatiently for him to continue.

"Yeah, and then what?" she urged.

"Nothing." Phoenix said flatly, turning to look at her. "She wasn't you."

Maya groaned audibly.

"You big jerk, you totally had me going there for a minute."

Phoenix laughed as she hit him with a pillow.

"I know, I'm pretty good huh?" he teased as she rolled her eyes at him.

"Now who's modest?"

"It did happen though. A woman did come into the bar one night who reminded me so much of you. I was lonely, not in a great place and it did cross my mind to go and buy her a drink, but... I just couldn't bring myself to go through with it." Phoenix explained further.

"Because you loved me..." Maya teased in a sing song voice.

"Yeah, I did." Phoenix admitted. "Still do." he finished, pulling her into his arms.

She smiled, planting a kiss on the tip of his nose.

"But now that I know that you had zero experience at all before today..." Phoenix began, "I gotta ask... how... how are you that good at this already?"

Maya beamed.

"I'm glad you asked," she grinned. "As you know, I've been undergoing ascetic training for many years now."

"Yeah," Phoenix nodded. "But doesn't that mean like abstaining from all indulgence and being pure and stuff?"

"Sort of." Maya began explaining. "If I was a monk, sure. But I'm a Spirit Medium. We learn to harness energy. From the earth, from spirits, from other people and from ourselves. And sexual energy is pretty potent stuff. Some of my training time was spent meditating on my own sexual energy and preparing myself for... uh... when I meet my mate."

"Your mate?" Phoenix asked, raising an eyebrow.

Maya smiled sheepishly.

"Yeah. That would be you." she finished, pointing a finger into his chest.

"So you visualized me during these training exercises then?" he asked.

"Who else would it be?" Maya shrugged.

"Wait, so you're telling me that part of your training was to actually sit under a waterfall somewhere and think about getting me naked?" he grinned.

"Ugh," Maya groaned, flopping back on the bed. "I'm starting to wish I'd never told you. You make it sound so tawdry."

"It is!" Phoenix laughed.

"Don't you sit there and tell me you never laid awake in bed at night and fantasized about me, mister!" Maya shot back.

"I'm not denying that at all." he laughed again. "But just allow me a moment to enjoy the fact that Kurain's revered Master - all spiritual and holy - spent her sacred training time thinking about doing it with me."

"Joke all you want to, Nick, but the end result of that training was me being able to reach you on both a physical and spiritual level. And..." she elaborated, raising her eyebrows and grinning at him. "We'll only get better at it."

"Wait, it's going to get even better?" Phoenix asked incredulously. "Because ten out of ten is already the highest score I can give you."

"Baby..." she leaned over, purring in his ear. "That wasn't even a four..."

Phoenix choked on his breath as Maya laughed, snuggling into the crook of his neck.

"So I guess there is much to look forward to..." Phoenix said, finally managing to speak.

"Uh huh," Maya sighed contentedly.

They laid together in comfortable silence for a few moments before Phoenix spoke again.

"So am I in trouble with the elders now for defiling the Master? You don't need to be pure or something to take the title, do you?"

Maya laughed.

"You know that Mia was born when my mother was twenty, right?"

"Serious?" Phoenix asked, turning to look at her, wide eyed.

"Yep." Maya nodded. "Purity definitely isn't one of the conditions."

Phoenix turned his attention back to the ceiling tiles as he pondered her response. She paused, smiling wickedly to herself before continuing.

"They might make you marry me, though," she added flippantly.

"Meh," Phoenix shrugged. "I was going to do that anyway."

Maya propped herself up to look him in the face.

"Nick, I was joking. That was a joke."

"I'm not joking," he stated seriously.

"Are you..." Maya stammered. "Are you asking me to marry you?"

"Are you saying yes?" he countered.

"I asked you first..." Maya shot back.

They stared at each other in silence for a few moments before Phoenix finally spoke, breaking their silent stalemate.

"Maya Fey, will you be my wife?"

"Yes!" Maya cried with a grin, lunging at Phoenix and burying herself in his embrace. Her lips found his once more and soon they were kissing deeply. Hot and hungry, hands exploring and energy renewed.

"Wait, I have one more question." Phoenix managed between kisses.

"What is it?" Maya chuckled, leaning in to reclaim his lips.

"Are we bad people for doing it in a temple?"

Maya laughed as she pulled him down on top of her.

"Right now, Nick... I couldn't care less."

* * *

 **A/N:Fun fact - before I added this note on the end, both of these chapters had the exact same number of words.**


End file.
